The Future of the Past
by Ash Talita
Summary: MAJOR SPOILER FOR UPCOMING FIC! DUN READ IF YA DUN WANNA SPOILER IT! faints Xx


Title:   
  
Authoress: Ashley the Anime Goddess  
  
Warnings: Character death and violence  
  
Pairings: Sonic/Aundra  
  
Summary: This takes place 3 years before Madaline was sent to the past and before she turned Hyper. What happand to the gang, and Sonic in the future?  
  
WARNING!!! MAJOR SPOILER FOR MY UPCOMING FIC!! DUN READ IF YA DUN WANNA SPOIL IT!!!  
  
You have been warned.  
  
* - Flasback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
} R.V.T's base {  
  
The people were running for their lives. The cities were blazing of fire. Demons and minions roamed the country. All done by one woman. Raye V Tamia, or R.V.T for short. She now ruled the time palace. From underground, Sonic, Aundra and their seventeen year old daughter Madaline hid away from the world above.  
  
" This is terrible. I can't belive we can't stop her." said Aundra removing her purple bangfs from her eyes. Sonic was beyond anger. " DARN HER!" he cried as he smashed his fist against the wall. Madaline looked at her parents. ' I can't belive we have to live like this.Hiding away like bugs.' she thought as she remembered what happand two weeks ago.  
  
* Flashback*  
  
R.V.T's minions attacked the city and killed those who got in her way. Vixi and the whole gang arrived. They fought valiently. Kay, Shadow, Josh, Knuckles, Kat and Tails were the first to try and die. Then it was Kyla and Kylie. Cafu,Devries and Marv were next. Sabaku, Jessica, Julie-Su, Nikki and Lilly lasted longer, but they too lost. Not even Vixi could stop them, she too died. Sonic, Aundra and Madaline fled, seeing how they coulden't win. R.V.T won.  
  
* End Flashback*  
  
Madaline cried for those who died that day. " Thats it! I'm sick and tired of hiding! I'm gonna stop her right now!" Sonic yelled standing up. " Sonic, no! You can't fight her! You'll be killed like the rest!" Aundra gasped. Too late. Sonic ran out to take her on. " That idiot! He'll kill himself. Madaline. Stay here. I'm going after your father. Don't follow use. Do you understand?" she told her daughter. Madaline nodded. Aundra ran out and followed him. Madaline feared for their life.  
  
} At R.V.T's base {  
  
Sonic and Aundra hid behind a rock untill R.V.T stepped out. " When you see her, attack on my signal." Sonic whispered to his wife. She nodded. The base wasen't even guarded. It's like their expecting something to happen.  
  
R.V.T then stepped out alone. sonic gave the signal and they attacked. She turned around quickly enough to stop their attack. " you two truly are pathetic fools." she said and punched both of them in the stomach, sending them flying. They hit the wall with a crash. " Man. This will be harder than I thought." Sonic managed to wheeze out. Aundra remembered that she had the chaos emeralds with her. She gave them to Sonic and he transformed into Super Sonic.  
  
R.V.T smirked as Super Sonic charged towards her. Wings sprouted from her back and they fought in the air. She kicked him hard in the guts, making him spit out blood. Aundra flew in the air to help.  
  
} Back to where Madaline is {  
  
Madaline was looking at a photo album. There were pictures of the gang and her when she was a baby. A tear fell from her eye. ' We were all so happy then. We had no worries. Now. Now we live in fear. Running for our lives. I can't live if anything were to happen to my family. I hope their alright. Thats it! I'm going after them' . She put the album away and dashed off to find her parents.  
  
} The city. {  
  
Aundra fell to the ground in pain, breathing hard. R.V.T was bearly touched! Super Sonic continued the battle, giving it his all. She punched him in the gut and he held his stomach in pain. "I've got you ont he run." she smirked evily. " No..I'll never..give up." he wheezed out. She laughed evily. She transported behined him and kicked him so hard that he fell to the ground.  
  
Aundra just watched as she coulden't move from the attack R.V.T gave her. R.V.T stared at her and smirked. " Well,well. Looks like your in no position to fight. Your useless then." she said as she fired an energy blast at her. Sonic saw this and stepped in the way. It blew a hole right through his stomach. " NO! SONIC!" Aundra cried as Sonic turned back to normal and fell down. R.V.T laughed. " Oh. What a shame. I guess he'll be joining your friends. I'll spare you for now Dr Aundra. But next time you won't be so lucky. Ta,ta." she yelled as she flew off. Aundra got enough strength to crawl over to her husbands side and held his body in her arms. " Sonic. I told you this was a bad idea. Now your hurt." she whispered and cried. " Hey. We...did what...we had to...do.." he replied quietly. He then winched in pain and looked at the hole through his body. " Thats....gonna leave...a mark." he whispered jokinly. Aundra smiled slightly at her husbands humour. " Listen Aundra... I want you to know...that I love you...fromt he very...bottom of my heart." he said wtih tears in his eyes. " I love from the very bottom of my heart too." she replied crying. " Take...care of Madaline...for me...And tell her that I love her very...much...and that she...makes me proud." he said. They both gave eachother one last passionate kiss. Suddenly, his eyes closed and he went limp. He was gone. Aundra placed him down in shock. " Sonic. SONIC!!" she screamed in sadness.  
  
Madaline ran as fast as he could to find her family. she stopped when she saw Aundra walking from a corner. She ran up to her mother. " mom. Your ok. Wheres dad?" she asked. Aundra's red eyes were blank. Madaline ran around the corner. Aundra tried to stop her, but it was too late. Madaline was horrified at the site. Her father covered in blood and a hole through his body. She slowly walked towrds him. ' No. It can't be. THIS CAN'T BE!' she yelled in her mind. " Father Father?! FATHER!!!" she cried in anger. She screamed into the night. Suddenly, the chaos emeralds responded to her anger. They gathered around her and gave powerful energy to her. Madaline's quills flashed different colours and her green eyes became red. She transformed into Hyper Madaline for the first time. She turned back to normal and fainted.  
  
} Three years later {  
  
" Hey mom. What up?" a twenty year old Madaline said as she walked in. " I see. Your playing around with that 'Time Machine' again." she said grinning. Aundra looked at her daughter and sighed. " Listen honey. I know you think I'm crazy, but this will work. Then you can warn Vixi about whats going to happen. And maybe save some lives.". Madaline shrugged and went to get a drink of water. " I just have to tighten this bolt and it's finished. There done." her mother said as she jumped off the ladder. Madaline drank her water and looked at the machine. " Not bad Mom. Let me get my things and I'm ready." she said running off to get her supplies.  
  
Once she was packed, she said goodbye to her mother. " Madaline. You be careful. Your father would be so proud of you like me." Aundra said as Madaline got in the machine. " I know mom. He'll be watching me all the way. In spirit." Madaline said quietly. She started up the machine. "Be careful Madaline!" Aundra shouted. " Don't worry mom! I'll be fine!" Madaline shouted back. And with that, she dissapeard. Into the past.  
  
The End.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ashley: W00T! I enjoyed that. ^^ What do you think? Good? Bad? (Grr.) Review please. 


End file.
